O Abismo
by KatrinaHighKick
Summary: Seiya e Saori refletem sobre seus sentimentos. Traduzida de "The Abyss" Capítulo 4! Fanfic concluída!
1. Seiya

Nota da Autora: Essa é uma fic romântica Seiya/Saori. Vocês estão avisados. Se não gosta do tema, não leia mais adiante. Não faz bem pro humor... =P

Nota da Autora 2: Fala aí povo! Essa é uma fic que eu postei já faz um tempo em inglês. Acho que eu postei em 2002... O título original é "The Abyss". Na época que eu fiz isso, eu nem pensava em escrever em português. Não existiam muitas fics em portuga de Saint Seiya aqui na (quando eu comecei a escrever tinham umas quatro...) e de Seiya/Saori então nem se fala... Qual não foi minha surpresa quando eu comecei a receber várias reviews de brasileiros! Eu fiquei tão feliz! XD Por isso estou traduzindo a fic. Espero que vocês gostem!

O Abismo

By Azure Lightning

Capítulo 1: Seiya

Eu me sentei na beira do abismo assistindo o pôr-do-sol. Este tinha se tornado meu hobby favorito desde o meu retorno do mundo de Hades. Me faz lembrar cada batalha que eu enfrentei durante a minha vida. Me faz lembrar as várias vezes que eu arrisquei a minha vida, as várias vezes que eu a salvei. Ela... meu verdadeiro amor, minha razão de ser, Saori. Nossa, eu odiava ela tanto quando eu era criança e agora eu estou desesperadamente apaixonado por ela. A vida é tão esquisita...

Toda vez que eu venho a esse lugar, eu não consigo parar de pensar nela. Afinal, este é o abismo aonde eu a salvei do Jamian e da Shina. Aquela noite é especial para mim, pois foi quando eu percebi que a amava. Me lembro como se fosse ontem...

(Flashbak)

Eu estou enrascado. Meu braço está quebrado, Jamian e Shina estão prontos pra me matar e a única saída é o abismo na minha frente. Eu olho para Saori e um sorriso se forma em meus lábios enquanto eu a vejo dormindo, como um anjo. Meu anjo... Ela mudou tanto, da menininha estúpida que costumava bater um mim quando nós éramos criança, para uma mulher delicada e madura. Quando Shina e Jamian se aproximam, eu percebo que eu tenho que fazer alguma coisa rápido, ou Saori vai estar em perigo MESMO. De repente, eu ouço sua voz doce.

"As estrelas são tão bonitas..." Seus olhos ainda sonoloentos brilham enquanto ela observa o céu.

"Você acordou!" Eu sorrio, aliviado.

"Seiya..." Ela sussurra, sorrindo de volta. Eu me sinto derreter por dentro. Por um instante, eu até esqueço que Shina e Jamian estão ali, observando a gente. Mas logo eles me fazem voltar à realidade.

"Pégaso, você não pode escapar! Me dê a garota agora!" Jamian grita com aquela voz de taquara rachada. Eu dou uma olhada no abismo na minha frente. Parece bem fundo, mas é o único jeito.

"Saori..." Eu não sei o que falar pra ela. Não sei se ela vai querer se arriscar. Mas parece que ela percebe minha apreensão. Ela aperta a minha mão de leve e olha pra mim.

"Seiya, eu confio em você." Esse é todo o incentivo que eu preciso. Nós nos abraçamos e eu começo a andar em direção ao penhasco. O vento frio bate no meu rosto. Eu a seguro mais junto a mim e pulo. Eu tento o meu melhor para proteger Saori da queda iminente, virando meu coprpo de forma a ficar por baixo dela, para que ela não sinta o impacto. Eu sinto seus braços me segurando com mais força. Olho para ela, seus olhos estão fechados e seu rosto está pressionado ou meu peito. Eu afundo meu rosto nos cabelos dela e a abraço com mais força. Logo nós chegaremos ao fundo do abismo. A cada segundo que passa, eu sinto mais e mais que não quero perdê-la. E, definitivamente, não é porque ela é Atena.

Apesar da escuridão, eu consigo ver o chão se aproximando. Fecho meus olhos, esperando o inevitável. Mas antes de chegar ao fundo, minha cabeça bate em uma pedra. Uma dor horrível invade meu corpo. Parece que meu corpo é feito de gelatina. Meus braços acabam soltando Saori. Imediatamente, meu corpo atinge o chão. Eu sinto como se uma tonelada esivesse me esmagando. Eu tento me manter consciente, mas é mais forte que eu. Minha única esperança é que Saori esteja bem...

Eu acordo na cama do hospital e ela está lá, ao meu lado... "Seiya!", ela diz me abraçando enquanto lágrimas correm pelo seu rosto. "Eu sinto muito! É tudo minha culpa!" ela murmura em meio a soluços. Eu repouso meus braços nas suas costas. Um alívio imenso toma conta de mim ao ver que nada grave aconteceu com ela. Eu levo uma mão ao queixo dela e olho em seus olhos azuis. "Está tudo bem, Saori. Eu sabio dos riscos de pular daquele precipício. Não há nada para se desculpar. Por favor, não chora..." Eu digo, gentilmente enxugando suas lágrimas. Ela sorri e me abraça de novo, dessa vez mais apertado. "Obrigada, Seiya..." (Fim do flashback)

Aquela noite pareceu um sonho. E por falar em sonhos, eu me lembro de ter tido um enquanto eu estava inconsciente. No sonho, Saori acorda e corre na minha direção. Ela me pega em seus braços, agradacendo por eu ter salva a vida dela. Seus olhos estão cheios de amor... Ela chega mais perto, e mais perto e aí... Eu não sei o que acontece. O sonho muda subitamente e um misto de imagens e vozes tomam lugar no que parecia ser um sonho perfeito. Por um breve momento, eu pensei que não estivesse sonhando. Por um breve momento, eu pensei que ela estava mesmo ali, pronta pra me beijar. Mas infelizmente, foi só mais um sonho... Um sonho similar a muitos outros que me atormentam todas as noites. Sonhos sobre ela... Às vezes eles me fazem voltar a batalhas passadas, como aquela contra Durval e os Guerreiros Deuses. Ela cai da estátua de Odin e eu a pego durante a queda. Quando nós aterrisamos, eu pergunto se ela está bem. "Eu sempre confiarei em você, Seiya." Ela sorri, me encorajando. Essa parte aconteceu mesmo. Mas nos meus sonhos, vai mais longe. Nós continuamos nos olhando, sem dizer uma palavra. Minha mão gentilmente acaricia a bochecha dela. Eu aproximo o rosto dela ao meu, ela lentamente fecha os olhos... Nossos lábios se encontram, em um beijo longo e apaixonado, enquando tudo desmorona ao nossa redor.

Aí eu acordo caindo da cama e percebo que foi só mais um sonho... Um sonho que jamais vai acontecer. Nunca. É tão frustrante saber que a pessoa que eu amo nunca vai sentir o mesmo por mim. Eu amo ela, mais do que tudo, mas nós nunca ficaremos juntos. Afinal, ela é Atena, a deusa da sabedoria e da justiça que, até onde eu saiba, não pode se apaixonar por ninguém. Quantas vezes eu queria esquecer quem ela é, tomá-la em meus braços e dizer o quanto eu a amo! Mas eu não vou. Eu tenho medo que, se eu fizesse isso, ela nunca iria olhar na minha cara de novo. É por isso que eu nunca direi meus verdadeiros sentimentos pra ela. É melhor sofrer sem seu amor do que sofrer sem sua amizade. Eu não sei se ela me ama. Mas eu sempre a amarei.

Continua...

Nota da Autora 3: É isso! Por enquanto... Gostaram? Comentem por favor! Beijos.


	2. Saori

Nota da Autora: Konichiwaa! Bom, antes de tudo eu quero dizer que eu adorei as reviews! Obrigada, Katrina Highkick, Mary Ogawra (é mesmo né? Dá a maior raiva quando falam mal dos dois), Madam Spooky, um beijão pra vocês!

Nota da Autora 2: Esse capítulo é bem similar ao capítulo passado, mas dessa vez é do ponto de vista da Saori. O termo "flecha estelar" que eu vou usar logo no começo, é uma tradução direta da nome Seiya. Mais uma coisa: _Frases em itálico indicam pensamentos_ =PEspero que gostem da fic!

O Abismo

By Azure Lightning

Capítulo 2: Saori

O dia foi muito exaustivo. Agoro eu estou me preparando para deitar na cama e dormir um pouco. Me aproximo à janela e olho para o céu, é uma linda noite estrelada. As estrelas... Elas sempre me fazem pensar nele. Seiya, minha "flecha estelar". Eu nunca pensei que eu amaria alguém como eu amo ele. Que ironia... De todas as pessoas do mundo, eu tinha que me apaixonar por ele. Ele que costumava me odiar quando nós éramos crianças. Eu não o culpo. Eu tenho que admititr, eu era uma pentelha. Quando pequena, eu não fiz nada além de tornar a já difícil vida dele ainda pior. E agora eu estou apaixonada por ele... Hoje em dia, ele não me odeia mais. Ele até me trata como uma amiga. Às vezes eu até penso que ele sente algo mais. Eu não sei... Provavelmente é só uma ilusão. É verdade que ele já arriscou sua própria vida para me salvar várias vezes. Como aquela noite quando Jamian apareceu...

(Flashback)

A última coisa que eu me lembro é ter sido atacada pelos corvos. Aí tudo fica escuro. Quando eu começo a recobrar a consciência, um sentimento de calor e proteção me envolve. Abro meus olhos e a primeira coisa que eles conseguem focalizar são as estrelas. "...tão bonitas..." eu sussurro. "Você acordou!" ouço uma voz familiar. Eu levanto minha cabeça para ver o dono daquela voz. "Seiya..." é a única coisa que eu consigo dizer. Seu sorriso é tão carinhoso, me dá até tontura. Eu não tinha idéia de onde eu estava, mas contanto que fosse com ele, não importava tanto. O que eu não sabia era que nós tínhamos compania. Uma voz esquisita interrompe meus pensamentos. Então esse é o cara que me sequestrou. Também tem uma mulher usando máscara junto, essa deve ser a Shina... Apesar da máscara ocultando seu rosto, eu consigo sentir um ódio enorme emanando dela.

Eu volto a observar Seiya. Seu braço está quebrado, ele parece bem cansado. Atrás de nós tem uma parede de pedra. Na nossa frente, um abismo. Eu percebo Seiya olhando para ele também. "Saori..." eu olho nos olhos dele. Eu sei que é a única forma de escapar, mas é muito arriscado. Eu não quero que ele se machuque ainda mais. Mas se nós ficarmos aqui, ele certamente morrerá. Nós podemos morrer também se pularmos, mas pelo menos temos uma chance. E contanto que eu esteja com ele, tudo vai ficar bem. "Seiya, eu confio em você." Eu digo, apertando levemente a sua mão. Ele acena com a cabeça e caminha até a beira do abismo. Eu estremeço ao sentir o vento frio batendo na minha pele. Seiya me abraça, substituindo o frio pelo seu calor, como se dissesse que vai dar tudo bem. Eu o abraço também e nós pulamos.

A queda se torna cada vez mais rápida. Eu enterro meu rosto no tórax de Seiya e aperto mais meus braços ao redor dele. Sinto seus braços me apertarem mais e seu rosto mergulhado nos meus cabelos. Se ao menos nós estivéssemos em outro lugar, se ao menos nós não estivéssemos em perigo... Aí eu poderia apenas desfrutar da segurança de seus braços fortes em volta de mim. Mas nesse momento, tudo o que eu posso fazer é rezar para que tudo termine bem e que nós possamos sair dessa situação vivos. Uma lágrima escorre pelo meu rosto quando eu penso no que ele acabou de fazer. Ele está arriscando sua própria vida só para me salvar. _Seiya... Eu sinto ter te causado tanto sofrimento... Por favor me perdoe..._ E quando eu sinto seu calor, só uma coisa passa pela minha cabeça: _Eu te amo..._. E aí, minha consciência me abandona mais uma vez.

Quando eu acordo, já é de manhã. Eu me encontro envolta em flores. _O que eu estou fazendo aqui?_. Então eu começo a lembrar. Os corvos, o abismo, Seiya... Seiya! Cadê ele? O que aconteceu com ele? Eu olho em volta e o encontro desmaiado entre as pedras. Desesperada, eu corro em sua direção, temendo o que pode ter acontecido com ele. Seguro a cabeça dele em minhas mãos e vejo um fio de sangue correndo pelo sua testa. Eu tento limpar, mas não para de escorrer. _Ai, Seiya..._ Enquanto eu o vejo inconsciente, um súbito impulso me invade. Minhas mãos acariciam seu rosto, seu pescoço, seus ombros... Meus sentimentos superam minha lógica e eu aproximo seu rosto oa meu, nossos lábios há milímetros um do outro...

"Que diabos você está fazendo?" uma voz conhecida me interrompe. Eu me viro e encontro Shina, que parece estar bem nervosa. Ela pula da rocha na qual estava e se aproxima de nós. "Menina idiota. Afaste-se agora! Eu tenho que matá-lo!" Mas eu não me movo. Se ela quiser matar Seiya, vai ter que me matar primeiro. "Então? Você não vai sair? Ótimo! Ficarei feliz em matar os dois!". "Shina, espere!" Jamian surge carregado por seus corvos. "Shina, o que você pensa que está fazendo? Você esqueceu que eu tenho que levar a garota para o Santuário? Agora menininha, seja boazinha e venha comigo viu?" Eu olho para Seiya, que está indefeso no chão. _Seiya, você me protegeu até agora. É a minha vez de te proteger. Mesmo que isso custe a minha vida..._ Eu me levanto, decidida. De forma alguma eles vão conseguir o que querem.

"Como é que é! Eu não tenho o dia inteiro!" Shina resmunga, andando em nossa direção. Eu queimo meu cosmo, uma aura dourada se forma ao meu redor. "O quê?" Jamian exclama surpreso. "A menina tem um cosmo?" "Impossível! Nem um cavaleiro de ouro tem um cosmo tão brilhante!" grita Shina. "E-eu não consigo me mexer! Corvos, ataquem!" Mas eles ficam parados. Ao invés de atacar a mim, eles atacam Jamian. Shina fica com mais raiva ainda e tenta me atacar. "Ora, sua..." De repente, Hyoga e Shun aparecem. Jamian é jogado no abismo e Shina foge. Mas quando eu pensei que as coisas estavam melhorando, Cerbero Dante e Auriga Capela aparecem, mas são derrotados por Ikki. Com a ajuda de Hyoga e Shun, nós chegamos no hospital.

Um dia depois, Seiya ainda não acordou. Eu me sento na sua cama e observo seu estado. Tem uma bandagem ao redor da sua testa, outra cobre seu braço quebrado. Levo a minha mão até a faixa está na sua cabeça. Me arrepio só de pensar na dor que ele deve ter sentido. As lágrimas não param de cair dos meus olhos. Eu o amo tanto, por que eu tenho que fazê-lo passar por tanta dor? Alguns momentos depois, eu sinto que ele está acordando. Meu coração bate cada vez mais rápido, de pura alegria. Meus olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas fixam nos seus. "Seiya!" Eu o abraço. "Eu sinto muito, é tudo minha culpa!" Eu começo a chorar mais. Ela leva seus braços até minhas costas, me abraçando de leve. Então uma de suas mãos segura meu queixo, levantando meu rosto. Eu vejo seus olhos castanhos. Tão bonitos, cheios de carinho e compaixão... Sinto meu coração flutuar enquanto ele fala. "Está tudo bem, Saori. Eu sabia dos riscos de pular daquele penhasco. Não há nada do que se desculpar. Por favor, não chora..." Suas mãos gentilmente enxugam minhas lágrimas. Eu abraço ele mais apertado, meus soluços vão diminuindo, a tristeza e angústia no meu coração são substituídos por um sentimento quente e reconfortante. "Obrigada, Seiya." _Eu te amo_ Eu poderia ficar assim pra sempre. Sentindo as batidas do seu coração, sua respiração, no mesmo ritmo que a minha... Mas sons do lado de fora me fazem voltar à realidade. Eu vou ver o que é e encontro Hyoga, me falando que o Ikki tinha voltado à Ilha da Rainha da Morte. Ao ouvir isso, Seiya sai correndo do quarto, querendo ajudar seu amigo. Quando essas batalhas vão finalmente acabar?

(Fim do Flashback)

Desde quando nós éramos crianças, eu sabia que sentia algo diferente por ele. No começo eu pensei que era ódio. Afinal, ele era o único que me abedecia. Mas quando ele partiu, eu descobri que não era bem assim. Eu não parava de pensar nele, em como ele estava indo, se ele voltaria. Naquele meu mundo mimado, onde todos os meus desejos eram atendidos, ele era quem me fazia voltar à realidade. Era ele que me mostrava que eu não podia ter tudo. Naquela época eu não tinha sua obediência. Me pergunto se algum dia eu terei seu amor... Acho que não. Seiya merece alguém melhor, alguém que não precise ser resgatada a cada 5 minutos. Como a Shina. Ou a Minu... Acho que ele nunca me verá como Saori, a mulher que precisa do seu amor, mas como Atena, a deusa que precisa da sua proteção. Talvez eu nem queira saber quais são seus verdadeiros sentimentos. Ai, quantas vezes eu quis me jogar nos seus braços e dizer as três palavras que eu tão desesperadamente quero ouvir dele! Mas... E se ele não sentir o mesmo? Eu nunca conseguiria olhar na sua cara de novo! É por isso que eu não quero saber os sentimentos dele. Ignorando a verdade, eu ainda posso ter esperanças. Eu ainda posso sonhar que ele me ama e que um dia ele virá e me beijará como se não houvesse amanhã. Eu não quero despedaçar essa linda ilusão. Por isso eu não falo pra ele o que eu sinto.

Continua...

**Como dizia o Gaguinho: "E p-p-por hoje é s-s-só, p-p-p-pessoal!" Os próximos dois capítulos talvez demorem um pouco, porque esse fim de semana vai estar bem corrido e semana que vem começam as minhas aulas na University. Review pleaaaaseeee!!! Até mais.**

**Azure Lightning**


	3. Rosas e Lágrimas

O Abismo

**Nota da autora: Eu não acredito que consegui chegar até aqui... Capítulo 3! YAY! No começo eu achei que desistiria no primeiro capítulo, mas as reviews me motivaram a continuar traduzindo. Obrigada Mary Ogawra (de novo), Krishna e Julia. Esse capítulo é dedicado a vocês!**

**Nota da Autora Reloaded: Esse capítulo é um pouquinho triste. Mas só um pouquinho. Espero que gostem. Se minha agenda permititr tentarei postar o próximo em breve. __**

**_Pensamentos estão em itálico._**

O Abismo

By Azure Lightning

Capítulo 3: Rosas e Lágrimas

No outro dia, Seiya caminhava pelo bosque que rodeava a mansão Kido. Era uma bela manhã de Primavera. Ele sentou-se sob a sombra de uma árvore e fechou seus olhos, aproveitando o calor do sol e a brisa brincando com seus cabelos, quando sentiu que alguém se aproximava. Abriu seus olhos e viu Saori andando distraidamente. Seiya não pôde evitar o sorriso que se formava em seus lábios enquanto a observava. Ela usava um vestido azul-bebê que ia até um pouco acima dos joelhos, em contraste aos longos vestidos que ela costumava usar. Alheia a seu observador, ela ficou parada entre as árvores, seus olhos fechados e braços cruzados, deleitando-se com a vivacidade que a Natureza oferecia aquele dia.

Uma presença familiar chamou a atenção de Saori. Abriu os olhos e viu uma bonita rosa branca em sua frente. Ela ficou confusa por uns instantes até ouvir uma risada que ela tanto gostava perceber que Seiya estava ao seu lado segurando a rosa. Saori pegou a rosa e abriu um sorriso que fazia o coração de Seiya derreter. Era quente como o Sol e dava arrepios em sua espinha, como a brisa fesca.

"Seiya, o que faz aqui?" Ela perguntou

"O mesmo que você, eu acho. Aproveitando o calor do Sol." _E o do seu sorriso._

"Certo... Gostaria de caminhar comigo?" _Por favooor!_

"Claro, por que não?" _Claro que eu vou! Não precisa perguntar duas vezes!_

Eles andavam lado a lado, sem dizer uma palavra. Finalmente, Saori decidiu falar alguma coisa.

"Está um lindo dia hoje..." _Especialmente porque você está aqui comigo..._

"É mesmo..." _Mas não tanto quanto você._

"E então, como vão as coisas Seiya?" Ela perguntou.

"Errr... Bem, eu acho..." Saori não se convenceu.

"Tem certeza? Eu não vi muita confiança nesse 'bem' que você disse."

"Bom... não exatamente." Ele respondeu, coçando a cabeça sem jeito.

"Tem alguma coisa errada? Eu posso ajudar?" Seiya viu a cara de preocupação dela.

"Não é nada, não se preocupe. É meio que um assunto do coração..." Ele disse, um pouco envergonhado. _O problema é que eu te amo e você não pode me amar._

"Por que? Você está apaixonado por alguém, ou alguma coisa assim?" Saori perguntou, temendo a resposta que iria ouvir.

"Na verdade, sim." Seiya respondeu, um pouco vermelho. Saori sentiu seu coração se partir ao meio. Com muito esforço, ela tentava segurar as lágrimas que ameaçavam se formar em seus olhos.

"E qual o problema em amar alguém?" Perguntou, evitando olhar na cara dele.

"Não tem problema nenhum. O que acontece é que eu tenho certeza que essa pessoa não me ama como eu a amo." Ele disse, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. "E eu também não deveria me sentir assim por ela."

"Por que não? Minu é uma menina tão legal, gentil..."

"Hã? O que você disse?" Seiya perguntou confuso.

"Bom, é a Minu, não é? A pessoa que você ama." Seiya não conseguia controlar suas risadas.

"Não, não é a Minu. Ela é como uma irmã pra mim."

"Então é a Shina?"

"Não. O que ela sentia por mim era só uma obrigação de seguir as leis do Santuário. Eu sou grato por você ter invalidado aquela regra de 'matar ou amar'." Seiya respondeu com um sorriso.

"Então quem é?" Seiya olhou profundamente em seus olhos. Ele não conseguia esconder sua tristeza enquanto se perdia naquele lago azul que era o olhar dela.

"Eu não posso falar." Respondeu, mais vermelho que antes. "Tudo que eu posso dizer é que essa pessoa é a mulher mais maravilhosa que eu conheço. Ela é gentil, bonita, meiga, amável, inteligente... Eu não tenho palavras pra expressar o quanto eu a amo." Ele disse, sempre fitando-a nos olhos.

"Ela tem muito sorte por ser amada por você." Disse Saori, evitando aquele olhar intenso. Eles andaram até um lago e Saori resolveu não fazer mais perguntas, ou acabaria chorando. Ela sentou-se na beira do lago e fechou os olhos, desejando que o vento levasse a dor de seu coração.

"E então, o que você anda fazendo ultimamente?" Foi a vez de Seiya quebrar o silêncio.

"Ah, coisas da Fundação, na maioria. Você sabe, aprticipar de reuniões morosas, checar a contabilidade, acho que eu preciso de férias. Pelo menos não tem nenhum maluco querendo me matar..." Nessa hora, Shiriu apareceu. Ele observou Seiya e Saori conversando e não pode evitar o pensamento que cruzou sua mente. _Eles certamente fariam um belo casal._

"Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?" Seiya olhou na direção da voz e e viu seu melhor amigo.

"Oi Shiriu. O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Caminhando, meditando, o de sempre. Mas vocês não responderam. Estou interrompendo alguma coisa?"

"Não extamente. Na verdade, eu acho que eu já vou indo. Até mais!" Saori levantou-se e começou a se afastar seguida por um par de olhos castanhos. Seiya não percebou o suspiro que ele deixou escapar ao vê-la desaparecendo em meio às árvores.

"Então, Seiya... O que você e a Saori faziam aqui?" Shiriu sorriu maliciosamente.

"A gente estava conversando."

"Sei. Sobre o quê?"

"Umm... Coisas em geral..." Seiya estava ficando bastante desconfortável com as perguntas de Shiriu.

"E essas 'coisas em geral' incluem algo como 'eu te amo'?"

"Qual é, Shiriu, para com isso. Você sabe que eu não posso dizer isso pra ela!"

"Por que não? Você não ama ela?"

"Sim, mas..." a compreensão das palavras de Shiriu atingiu Seiya como um tijolo. "C-COMO VOCÊ SABE?"

"Seiya, todo mundo sabe. Nem o Cavaleiro mais dedicado faria o que você faz pra salvá-la. E o jeito que você olha pra ela. Tá na cara que você sente alguma coisa. E é óbvio que ela sente alguma coisa também." Seiya arregalou os olhos.

"Ela o quê?" Ele não podia acreditar no que seu amigo tinha acabado de dizer.

"Pelamordedeus! Você é cego ou o quê? Ela ama você também!" Shiriu estava perdendo a paciência.

"M-Mas eu não posso... ela não pode... quero dizer, não é possível! A gente não pode ficar junto!"

"E por que não?"

"Ela é Atena, nós não podemos!" Seiya já estava ficando desesperado.

"Certo. Você não pode amar Atena, a deusa. Mas você pode amar Saori, a mulher. Seiya, Atena é a deusa da justiça e da sabedoria. Eu não vejo onde está a justiça se Saori, um ser humano, fosse proibida de amar." Shiriu observou sabiamente.

"É, acho que você está certo. Mesmo assim, não siginifica que ela me ama! Eu vivia irritando ela quando nós éramos crianças!" Seiya resmungou, bastante frustrado.

"E ela também. E agora você está loucamente apaixonado."

"Não sei não... Como você pode ter tanta certeza de que ela me ama?" Shiriu soltou um suspiro exasperado. Seu amigo podia ser bem ingênuo às vezes.

"Sempre que ela está com você, ela age de forma diferente."

"Como assim 'diferente'?"

"Os olhos dela brilham mais, ela sorri mais, essas coisas. E tem algo mais..." Shiriu não tinha certeza se ele devia dizer ou não.

"Algo mais? O que é?" Seiya perguntou desesperado.

"Bem... Tem uma coisa que a Shina me contou recentemente..."

"Shina? Eu não tô entendendo! Por que ele teria alguma coisa pra falar da Saori?" Seiya já estava quase arrancando os cabelos.

"Fica calmo. Você está muito nervoso. Deixa que eu explico. A Shina me contou esse segredo por que ela não sabia se devia falar com a Saori, com você ou ficar quieta. Então ela pediu pra eu fazer o que eu achava que fosse melhor. Acho que eu devia falar pra você de qualquer forma."

"Tá. E o que é?"

"Você lembra que, assim que eu fiquei cego, você teve que lutar com um cavaleiro de prata?"

"Você tá falando do Jamian?" O coração de Seiya batia cada vez mais rápido.

"Isso, o cavaleiro de Corvo. Você e Saori tiveram que pular de um penhasco, certo?"

"Sim." Seiya nunca poderia esquecer aquela noite. Ele mal sabia que ela ia ficar ainda mais inesquecível.

"Bom, a Shina me disse que na manhã depois que vocês pularam, ela encontrou a Saori tentando beijar você." Os olhos de Seiya quase pularam de órbita. "E acabou a interrompendo antes que ela te beijasse de fato."

Seiya estava pasmo. Ela não podia acreditar no que ouvira. Saori tentara beijá-lo? Era bom demais para ser verdade! Então aquele sonho que tivera aquela noite era real...

"Então, Seiya, depois de tudo que eu te falei, você ainda acha que ela não te ama?"

"Shiriu, você fez o meu dia! Não dá pra dizer o quão grato eu estou." Seiya sorria como uma criança no primeiro dia de férias.

"Não foi nada, Seiya. Amigos são pra essas coisas."

Saori parou em um lugar aonde Seiya não conseguia vê-la. Ela tocou a rosa que ela havia lhe dado, mas acidentalmente machucou seu dedo com um espinho. Uma lágrima escorreu de seus olhos. Uma dor enorme tomou conta de seu coração, como se uma flecha de Sagitário acabasse de perfurar seu peito. Nunca em sua vida ela se sentira tão triste. Seiya não a amava. Ela nunca realmente considerou que ele a amava, mas no fundo ela sempre quis que um dia ele se declararia. Agora que sabia da verdade, seus sonhos haviam se despedaçado.

Ela sabia que seu amor por Seiya era verdadeiro. O fato que ele amava outra não mudava aquilo. _Seiya, _ela pensou, tocando a rosa novamente, _não me importo se você não me ama... Eu sempre te amarei. _Outra lágrima correu pelo seu rosto enquanto ela caminhava de volta à mansão.

Continua...

**AVISO AOS DIABÉTICOS: O próximo capítulo contém elevadas doses de açúcar. A autora não se responsabiliza por eventuais problemas causados pela leitura indevida de suas fics. (Eu tinha que escrever isso...) =P**

**O Ministério da Saúde recomenda aos leitores que escrevam uma review bem legal. Esse procedimento não possui quaisquer fins terapeuticos, mas com certeza fará uma pessoa feliz (a autora). XD**


	4. A Verdade

Nota da Autora: EU CONSEGUIIII!!! Êêêê! Viva eu! Hehehe... Desculpem a demora, mas a faculdade anda tomando muito do meu tempo. Não tá nem dando tempo de ver as fanfics direito. Eu queria agradecer a a todos que estão acompanhando a fic, especialmente aquelas pessoas que deixaram review. Mary Ogawara, pink usako, Katrina Highkick, Madam Spooky, Dani Kamiya, Krishna, Tea Mazaki, Kri e Tutuzinha (espero que você ainda não tenha morrido de ansiosidade, hehehe). Um beijo enorme pra vocês! Se não fossem por vocês essa fic afundava no primeiro capítulo.

Nota da Autora 2: Vou reforçar o meu aviso aos diabéticos. Esse capítulo tem altas doses de açúcar. Estão avisados.:-p Para quem já leu o original "The Abyss", vai perceber que ao longo da história eu mudei algumas coisas (pus uns detalhes ali, tirei uns detalhes aqui...), mas o geral é o mesmo. Nada de muito substancial. A maior mudança é parte entre o filme e a manhã seguinte que eu coloquei agora, exclusivamente para os fãs brasileiros. ;-) O anime que eles assistem, Azumanga Daioh, acho que ainda não chegou no Brasil, o que é uma pena. Um dos melhores animes que eu já vi, é do tipo que você assiste sem muitas preocupações, com a única intenção de dar umas boas risadas. Recomendo para quem puder ler o mangá ou assisitir o anime. Eu espero que vocês gostem da fic.

**O Abismo**

Por Azure Lightning

**Capítulo 4:**

**A Verdade**

Naquela noite, Saori não conseguia dormir. Seus pensamentos continuamente voltavam-se para Seiya. _Por que eu não consigo parar de pensar em você, quando eu sei que você não gosta de mim? Essa pessoa que você ama, ela parece tão perfeita, eu não tenho qualquer chance!_ Ela saiu da cama, vestiu a primeira coisa que viu na frente, um jeans e uma camiseta regata e foi pra fora. _Talvez um pouco de ar fresco vai esfriar a cabeça..._

Seiya também não conseguia dormir. As revelações daquele dia foram excitantes demais. Ele ainda não conseguia acreditar que a mulher que mais amava também era apaixonada por ele. Lembrou-se de todos as vezes em que estiveram juntos. Agora que ele sabia quais eram seus sentimentos, aqueles momentos especiais tornavam-se cada vez mais inesquecíveis. Seiya fez uma careta ao lembrar que quase havia a perdido de vez em sua luta com Hades. _E se eu tivesse morrido? Eu nunca teria a chance de dizer a ela o que sinto!_ Pensou em todas as vezes em que podia tê-la perdido: Ares, Eris, Poseidon, Hades, só pra citar alguns. Agora seu sono já tinha-se ido totalmente, então ele decidiu andar um pouco. Voltou ao bosque em que tinha conversado com Saori naquele dia. Ao se aproximar da mansão, viu uma silhueta familiar e adorável à luz do luar...

Saori observava o céu estrelado. A luz da lua cheia refletia-se em seu belo rosto, a fria brisa noturna roçava sua pele. Nem percebeu as palavras que escaparam de sua boca.

"Se... Se ao menos você estivesse aqui comigo..." Disse em um suspiro.

"Você quem?" Uma voz familiar que ela tanto amava ressoou atrás dela. Saori deu meia volta e surprendeu-se ao ver a pessoa com quem ela tão desesparadamente gostaria de estar, dando aquele sorriso que ela não se cansava de admirar. Sentiu seu rosto enrubrecer levemente quando percebeu que ele a havia ouvido.

"Oi Seiya. Uh... O que você faz aqui?" Ela perguntou, tentando disfarçar. Seiya sorriu de leve e respondeu.

"Eu devia te perguntar o mesmo." Uma expressão de preocupação tomou conta de seu rosto. "Alguma coisa errada?"

"Não consegui dormir, então decidi dar uma caminhada. E você?"

"Eu também não pude dormir..." Seiya respondeu, olhando as estrelas. "A noite está bonita..."

"Realmente..." um calafrio percorreu Saori. "Mas essas noites me assustam um pouco..." Seiya estranhou a resposta.

"Como assim?"

"Eu não sei... Acho que é mania de perseguição... Eu sinto como se tivesse alguém se escondendo nas sombras, pronto para me matar, ou me levar a seus mestres, ou qualquer loucura desse tipo..." Saori estremeceu mais uma vez ao pensar em ter de enfrentar outro inimigo.

Seiya pôs um braço protetor em volta dos ombros de Saori, trazendo-a perto de si. A proximidade fez o coração de Saori bater cada vez mais rápido. Ela sentia seu perfume, seu calor... Ainda a mantendo em seus braços, Seiya gentilmente levantou o queixo de Saori e fitou profundamente seus olhos.

"Não precisa ficar assustada. Eu já te disse, nunca deixarei nada nem ninguém te machucar de novo. Nunca." Ele disse carinhosamente, mas ao mesmo tempo com firmeza. Saori sentiu-se fraca sob aquele olhar intenso. Seiya percorreu seus dedos levemente sobre seus lábios. Ela sentiu como se eles estivessem queimando. Seiya acariciava o rosto de Saori, lentamente trazendo-a para perto de si, os lábios de ambos a milímetros um do outro...

Subitamente, Saori afastou-se de Seiya, com uma expressão de raiva e dor.

"Como você pode dizer que nunca deixará ninguém me machucar, quando você é o primeiro a ferir meus sentimentos? Eu amo você, mas você já disse que gosta de outra! Para de brincar com o meu coração!" Em prantos, Saori virou-se e correu para o bosque escuro.

Seiya não sabia o que dizer. Ele não conseguia entender por que Saori havia agido daquela forma. _Eu amo outra? Do que ela tá falando? _Então ele lembrou. A conversa que eles tinham tido de manhã. Ele havia falado da mulher que ele amava. _Ela acha que eu estava falando de outra pessoa... Mas é claro! Seiya, como você é estúpido! _Seiya apressou-se em direção da floresta para encontrar Saori.

Saori parou na frente do lago onde estivera antes naquele dia. Lágrimas fugiam de seus olhos e respingavam na água. Olhou para as estrelas e suspirou.

"Por quê? Por que ele está brincando comigo desse jeito? Ele não vê o quanto está me fazendo sofrer? Eu o amo tanto..." De repente, Saori sentiu um par de braços fortes se prenderem em volta de sua cintura, enquanto uma voz rouca sussurrou no seu ouvido.

"Eu também te amo." Saori virou-se para trás e viu Seiya olhando-a ternamente, mas também com um pouco de culpa.

"Saori..." Ele levou uma de suas mãos ao rosto dela e enxugou as lágrimas que ainda caíam. "Me desculpa. Eu não queria te fazer chorar. Eu te amo, mais do que tudo. Não quero nunca ver você sofrer. Você é a pessoa de quem eu falei hoje de manhã."

"Então por que você não me contou?" Ela ainda tentava manter-se impassível, mas era difícil não se perder naquele olhar tão carinhoso.

"Eu sei que eu deveria, mas eu estava com medo de que você me desse um fora. Mas aí o Shiriu falou comigo e me convenceu a falar o que eu sinto. Nós quase perdemos um ao outro tantas vezes, eu não suportaria viver sem ao menos te falar o quanto eu te amo. Tudo que eu falei de manhã é verdade." Gentilmente afagando a face de Saori, Seiya continuou, seus olhos presos aos dela. "Você é linda, inteligente, meiga, delicada, eu adoro você. Não consigo viver sem você." Saori conseguia sentir seu coração batendo com força em seu peito.

"Seiya..." ela jogou seus braços em volta dele num abraço bem apertado. Seiya a abraçou de volta com a mesma intensidade. Saori ergueu a cabeça e olhou profundamente aquele par de olhos castanhos. "Você sabe quanto tempo eu tenho esperado por esse momento? Eu te amo, mais do que tudo! Você, é minha estrela, minha razão de ser. Você é forte, corajoso, gentil, lindo, determinado, eu amo você e irei pro túmulo amando só você!" Um turbilhão de emoções revolveu-se dentro de Seiya. Levou ambas as mãos ao belo rosto de Saori, acariciando-a ternamente e trazendo-a mais perto de si.

"Saori..." Seus lábios roçaram os da moça e ela puxou-o pelo pscoço, em um beijo doce e gentil. Nenhum dos dois conseguia acreditar que aquilo estava de fato acontecendo. Seiya pressionava o corpo de Saori com mais força contra o seu (se isso é fisicamente possível :P), para ter certeza de que ela estava mesmo ali, que não era outro sonho. Ela sentiu-se como se estivesse sendo consumida pelo seu calor. Separaram-se relutantemente e se olharam fixadamente. Saori sentiu seu coração flutuar ao ver o amor queimando nos olhos de Seiya. Seiya abriu um largo sorriso ao ver o mesmo amor cintilar nas lagoas azuis que eram os olhos dela. Saori levou sua mão esquerda ao rosto de Seiya, sorrindo docemente. Seiya segurou a mão dela e deu um beijo na palma, no pulso, ante-braço, cotovelo, braço, ombro, subindo até o pescoço, aonde ele demorou-se mais. Saori sentiu um arrepio delicioso percorrendo sua espinha, espalhando-se por todo o corpo. Ela envolveu seus braços ao redor da cintura de Seiya e encostou a cabeça no tórax musculoso, ouvindo as batidas do coração em ritmo com as suas. Fechou os olhos, desfrutando as sensações maravilhosas que aquele instante proporcionara. Seiya afundou seu rosto nos cabelos longos e sedosos, inalando seu perfume. Nem mesmo em seus sonhos ele pensou que ela teria um aroma tão doce e inebriante, como flores frescas no orvalho. Ele aninhou-se no pescoço dela e ouviu o leve suspiro que escapava de seus lábios.

"Se isso é um sonho, eu nunca quero acordar..." Ao ouvir isso, Saori sorriu e beijou-o suavemente.

"Não é sonho... Eu estou aqui, eu sou real, esse momento é real..." Ela inclinou-se e beijou o tórax de Seiya, bem aonde ficava seu coração. Em seguida ela trouxe o rosto dele bem perto do seu, os olhos transfixos nos dele. "Meu amor por você é real." As mãos dela brincavam com as mechas desalinhadas dos cabelos dele, enquanto deixava beijos aveludados nos seus lábios, percorrendo todo seu rosto, seu pescoço, sua orelha...

Seiya sentiu como se estivesse se afogando no calor daquela boca. O coração dele batia acelerado, ele mal podia respirar. Aquilo era tudo que ele havia sonhado e um pouco mais.

"Não." Foi tudo que ele conseguiu dizer. Saori sobressaltou-se por um momento. Ela interrompeu os beijos e olhou-o confusa. Seiya sorriu-lhe amavelmente e colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha dela. "Realmente, não parece um sonho." Disse enquanto deslizava os dedos afavelmente pelo rosto dela. "Parece o paraíso!" Seiya amparou o rosto de Saori com ambas as mãos e beijou-a apaixonandamente. Ela fechou os olhos e o beijou com o mesmo fervor. Ele inclinou-se mais sobre ela, aprofundando o beijo. Saori entreabriu os lábios e a língua de Seiya escorregou para dentro de sua boca, explorando gentilmente. O ardente beijo durou vários minutos, as línguas dançando juntas encompassadamente, em um momento que poderia apenas ser descrito como puro deleite.

Enfim se soltaram, ofegantes. Seiya enlaçou seus dedos com os de Saori e trouxe-a para sentar-se junto com ele sob uma árvore que estava próxima. Eles ficaram ali abraçados, observando as estrelas, que pareciam brilhar mais, como se sorrindo para o casal.

"Seiya?" Saori chamou, quase que sussurando.

"Hã?" Ele respondeu, ainda olhando para o céu.

"Eu tenho que te falar uma coisa." O rosto dela estava um pouco avermelhado. Seiya deu um beijo de leve no umbro dela.

"O que é?" Saori hesitou um pouco. Por fim perguntou timidamente, seus olhos fixos no chão.

"Você... você se lembra daquela vez que eu fui atacada pelo Jamian." Seiya esboçou um sorriso quando as memórias daquela noite agraciaram sua mente. Abraçou-a mais apertado e respondeu.

"Mas é claro, como eu poderia me esquecer?" Deu uma pausa e logo perguntou. "Mas que a pergunta?"

"Bom... na manhã seguinte eu... é..." Seiya a interrompeu dando um selinho em seus lábios. Saori ficou surpresa com aquela ação, mas o que a espantou mesmo foi o que ele disse depois.

"Eu sei." Ele disse simplesmente. Saori piscou uma, duas vezes. Seiya sabia? Mas como é possível?

"Você sabe que..." O rosto já ruborizado ficou mais vermelho que a camiseta de Seiya.

"Que você tentou me beijar enquanto eu estava desmaiado? Sim, eu sei." Seiya se esforçou para segurar a risada ao ver a cara de choque de Saori. "Shiriu me contou hoje." AGORA sim ela estava confusa mesmo.

"Como é que ELE sabe?" ela perguntou, tentando manter-se o mais calma possível.

"A Shina disse pra ele." Antes que ela ficasse com a impressão errada, ele continuou. "Não se preocupe, ela não falou pra mais ninguém. É que ela não sabia se devia contar ou não pra mim, então ela pediu pro Shiriu fazer o que ele achasse mais apropriado." Ao ver a nuvem de preocupação deixar o belo rosto de sua amada, ele sorriu, aliviado, e afundou os dedos nos longos cabelos. "Mas agora eu não sei se eu agradeço ela por ter contado ao Shiriu ou se eu dou uma bronca nela por ter te interrompido. O que você acha?" Ele perguntou com um sorriso maroto. Saori riu do comentário e colocou suas mãos atrás da nuca dele.

"Acho que a gente devia esquecer isso e compensar pelo tempo que perdemos. Tá bom pra você?"

"Seria perfeito!" Ele disse, enquanto a pegava no colo e dava vários selinhos na testa, nariz, lábios, decendo até o pescoço, chupando de leve a nuca. Saori deu uma risadinha e beijou-o com um desejo que nunca antes havia sentido. Depois de uns quinze minutos, eles se separaram, com as respirações descompassadas. Mas quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles prenderam a respiração de novo. Quase em transe, Seiya disse, sem tomar conta das próprias palavras. "Eu te amo..." Saori abriu um sorriso doce e beijou a pontinha do nariz dele.

"Eu sei. Eu também te amo... Mas tá ficando tarde, é melhor a gente voltar pra mansão." Seiya acentiu e ajudou-a a se levantar. Voltaram em silêncio para a mansão de mãos dadas, aproveitando a proximidade um do outro.

Ao chegar à mansão, decidiram assistir um filme na sala de TV. Enquanto Saori escolhia o filme, Seiya foi a cozinha fazer pipoca. Quando ele voltou, ela já estava sentada no sofá, com o controle na mão e debaixo de uma coberta. Seiya sentou-se ao seu lado deu um beijo rápido na sua testa.

"Por que do cobertor? Eu não sou suficiente pra te manter aquecida?" Perguntou, em tom de brincadeira. Saori riu do comentário e aconchegou-se junto a ele, acionando o DVD com o filme.

As personagens de Azu Manga Daioh surgiram na tela, e logo ambos estavam rindo histericamente. Alternavam pipoca com beijos e muitas risadas (é incrível como eles não se engasgaram...).

"A Chiyo-chan é tão fofa!" Saori comentou entre uma gargalhada e outra.

"Você é mais." Seiya disse carinhosamente, colocando os braços em volta da cintura dela. Saori olhou para Seiya, sentiu-se incendiar por dentro sob aquele olhar intenso e imediatamente ela sentiu que a coberta realmente não era necessária. Desligou a TV e direcionou suas atenções inteiramente para Seiya. Num impulso, agarrou-se ao corpo dele, beijando-o com desespero, como se precisasse daquele contato pra viver. Seiya, tomado pelo mesmo desejo,correspondia ao beijo com urgência, enquanto suas mãos massageavam o pescoço e os ombros dela. Logo, seus lábios seguiam o mesmo caminho que suas mãos haviam percorrido, deixando beijos longos e úmidos na pele sensível. Saori sentiu seu corpo estremecer com aquele toque. Debruçou-se mais sobre ele, suas mãos acariciando os músculos das costas por dentro da camisa. Seiya reclinou-se no sofá, puxando-a pela cintura junto com ele, enquanto seus dedos deslizavam pela pele macia que a camiseta curta não conseguia cobrir. Saori continuava a explorar o torso de Seiya, suas mãos agora passavam pelo abdomen perfeito. Seiya a beijou com mais paixão, como se quisesse roubar-lhe o ar até o último suspiro. As mãos de Saori continuavam sob a camiseta de Seiya, sentindo a rigidez dos músculos, subindo até o tórax... Subitamente, suas mãos pararam, os dedos sobre um ponto que até então ela não tinha dado conta que estava ali. A cicatriz deixada pela espada de Hades.

Seiya percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada, que Saori havia repentinamente ficado estática. Olhou para ela e viu que seus olhos estavam marejados, e que a as mãos no tórax dele estavam trêmulas.Imediatamente ele entendeu aonde, ou mais exatamente o quê ela tocava.

Saori sentiu uma profunda angústia tomando conta dela. As imagens daquela batalha horrível e a tristeza e o desespero que sempre as seguiam ressurgiram frescas em sua mente. E se ele tivesse morrido?

"Saori?" Seiya a chamou, preocupado. "O que foi?" As lágrimas começaram a fugir dos olhos de Saori.

"E-eu podia ter te perdido..." toda a dor que ela havia sentido ao ver Seiya perfurado pela espada de Hades bateu nela como uma onda. Imediatamente, Seiya a tomou nos braços e deu-lhe um beijo apaixonado, como se para lembrá-la de que ele estava ali.

"Mas não perdeu, Saori. Eu estou aqui com você. E sempre estarei."

"Mas é por minha culpa que tudo aquilo aconteceu! Por minha causa você tem essa cicatriz, que você passou por tanta dor..."

"Não é sua culpa. A culpa é de Hades, e de todos os outros que vieram antes dele.A culpa é de todos os que quiseram machucar você." Ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a olhou ternamente. "Se algo acontecesse com você..." Fechou os olhos tentando conter as lágrimas que agora tentavam cair ao lembrar de todo o sofrimento que ele a presenciara passar e tudo que poderia ter acontecido se ele não intervisse.

"Eu não aguentaria viver num mundo onde você não estivesse..." Saori abraçou-o, deixando a segurança daqueles braços a aquecerem e fazê-la esquecer do passado. "Todos as vezes que eu tive de enfrentar algum inimigo, todas as vezes que tive que me sacrificar, eu me mantia firme na eperança de poder ver seu sorriso mais uma vez." Seiya tomou as mãos dela nas suas e beijou-as carinhosamente.

"A minha vida perderia sentido sem você, Saori. Você é a minha razão de ser. Eu daria o meu coração por você se preciso fosse. Essa cicatriz é a prova disso." Uma lágrima rolou pelo rosto de Seiya, a qual Saori amparou com um beijo. Seiya a tomou nos braços e fitou aqueles olhos azuis que refletiam todo o amor que ela sentia por ele. Eles ficaram assim, olhando um para o outro, sem falar uma palavra, apenas deleitando-se com a felicidade que o amor que um sentia pelo outro trazia. Parecia que o tempo havia parado... Seiya olhou para o relógio e espantou-se ao ver que já havia se passado meia hora desde que eles estavam daquele jeito. Para ele não parecia nem um minuto. Saori beijou-o delicadamente e se aninhou em seus braços, a cabeça dela entre seu pescoço e seu peito. Seiya deu-lhe um beijo na testa e reclinou-se com ela no sofá.

"Oiasuminasai Seiya. Aishiteru." Ela disse, com as pálpebras já pesadas de sono.

"Bom sono, meu anjo. Eu também te amo..." Seiya respondeu e logo estava adormecido.

xxxxxx

No dia seguinte, 6 da manhã.

Shiriu acordou cedo, como sempre. Levantou-se, espreguiçou-se e foi até o banheiro. Tomou um banho rápido, se vestiu e escovou os dentes (N.A. eu aposto que tá cheio de gente aí que daria tudo pra ver essa cena! XD). Dirigia-se até a porta da frente da mansão, pensando que um pouco de meditação antes do café não seria ruim. Ele parou abruptamente ao passar pela sala de TV. Entrou na sala silenciosamente, para não acordou o casal que dormia ali. Deu um breve sorriso e foi acordar os outros cavaleiros, mas antes certificando-se de fechar a porta ao sair da sala.

Conseguiu acordar os cavaleiros o mais silenciosamente possível. Quando todos estavam de pé, levou-os até a sala de TV.

"Para que diabos você acordou a gente a essa hora, Shiriu?" Ikki resmungou. De todos, ele havia sido o que dera mais trabalho para acordar.

"Fica quieto, você vai acordar os pombinhos." Riu o cavaleiro chinês.

"Pombinhos?" Perguntou Hyoga. Shiriu mandou eles ficarem quietos e lentamente abriu a porta. Nenhum deles, exceto Shiriu, conseguia acreditar em seus olhos. Ali no sofá estava Seiya dormindo com Saori em seus braços.

"Minha nossa!" Ban não conteve a surpresa.

"Finalmente!" Shun exclamou.

"ACORDAAAAA!!!" Gritaram juntos.

"O quê?" Seiya e Saori, ainda sonolentos acordaram. Ao ver os outros cavaleiros ali, um tom de vermelho bem escuro tomou conta de suas faces.

"Então, finalmente vocês se declararam!" Hyoga sorriu. "Até que enfim!"

"Viu só Seiya, eu te disse." Shiriu virou-se para o amigo. "Todos já sabiam."

Seiya e Saori estavam mudos. Nem uma frase coerente se formava em suas cabeças.

"É... eu... bem..." Era tudo que eles conseguiam murmurar.

"Povo, vamos sair daqui. Parece que os dois ainda estão meio confusos." Shun divertia-se. "Estaremos esperando vocês para o café, beleza?" Eles sairam da sala, deixando Saori desconcertada e Seiya meio desorientado.

"Bom..." Seiya quebrou o silêncio. "Acho que a gente ia ter de falar pra eles cedo ou tarde né?" Colocou um braço em volta dos ombros dela, incentivadoramente.

"É, acho que sim..." colocou sua mão sobre a que Seiya colocara em seu ombro e apertou-a delicadamente, sorrindo.

"Aposto que eles vão pegar muito no nosso pé de agora em diante." Ele deu um sorriso maroto e a beijou docemente. "Mas contanto que você esteja comigo, vai ficar tudo bem." Saori levou as mãos aos cabelos bagunçados e puxou-o para perto de si em um abraço bem apertado.

"Até lidar com Tatsumi?" Perguntou com uma risada.

"Alguns sacrifícios têm que ser feitos. Vamos, eles estão esperando a gente." Levantaram-se do sofá e foram de encontro aos outros cavaleiros.

"Seiya?" Saori falou antes deles sairem da sala.

"Sim?"

"Eu amo você." Seiya sorriu e beijou-lhe a testa.

"E eu amo você também."

**FIM**

Vem aí... "The Ultimate Third Degree", ou... **O ÚLTIMO JULGAMENTO** (Nome bem comum, mas a fic não tem nada de comum) Seiya enfrenta seu maior desafio. E não é nenhum dos deuses...

Nota da autora 3: Essa nota é mais para falar o quanto eu adoro esse casal. Desde os meus 8, 9 anos, quando eu estava começando a assistir cdz, eu era fã deles. Eu sempre achei que eles deveriam ficar juntos. Uma coisa estranha que eu tenho é que eu associo um casal a quase todos os animes, comics, games que eu gosto. Seiya e Saori, Sakura e Shoran (CCS), Barbara Gordon e Dick Grayson (DC Comics), Claire Redfield e Leon Kenedy (Resident Evil), e por aí vai. Mas de todos eles, meu xodó é Seiya e Saori. Eles são perfeitoooosss!!!

Por falar nisso, alguém tem algum site com fanarts legais dos dois? Eu tinha um site japonês muito fofo com várias imagens, mas eu perdi e não consigo encontrar mais. Agradeceria muito se alguém me desse uma luz.

E não se equeçam de deixar review! :-)

Beijos, até a próxima fic. Jyaa ne!

Azure Lightning


End file.
